Une Douce Nuit Inoubliable
by ClaraCatsy
Summary: Mathieu veut repeindre la chambre du Geek. Ce dernier va devoir choisir entre le Patron, le Hippie et Maître Panda. Qui va-t-il choisir ? Sera-t-il le bon choix ? - Pangeek, Maître Panda x Geek, Yaoi, Soft, Fluff


_Hey les gens ! Je reviens avec une FanFiction SLG Yaoi Soft avec Maître Panda et le Geek.  
Petite dédicace à ma Geekounette Agneau Rouge des Bois (qui se reconnaîtra sûrement. ^^)_

_Enfin bref ! Bonnnnneeee Lecttttuuuurrreeee ! ^u^_

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres. On était environ le matin dans les environs de 9h/10h.

Mathieu avait prit la décision de repeindre la chambre du Geek. Ce dernier se trouvait actuellement dans la cuisine entrain manger son repas matinal, des tartines avec du chocolat chaud (le petit déjeuner quoi ! X3). Il aimait prendre ça le matin. C'était simple et bon .  
Il y avait aussi présent Maître Panda buvant du café, le Hippie aussi, ainsi que le Patron buvant aussi du café. Le présentateur alla dans cette même pièce et dit alors la « nouvelle » au petit gamer.

**« -Au fait Kévin, je vais repeindre ta chambre, tu vas devoir dormir dans la chambre de quelqu'un...  
-Comment ça je dois dormir dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre ? »**

Le Geek fut perdu dans ses pensées, il devait dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ?  
Mathieu lui dit

**« Tu as le choix entre le Patron, le Hippie et Maître Panda. »**

Le soucis était que le Geek ne savait pas qui choisir. Le Patron peut-être ? Non ! Trop dangereux !  
Le Hippie alors ? Non, sa chambre sent la fumée à plein nez. Alors, Maître Panda ? Sûrement.

Il sortit de la cuisine, direction sa propre chambre . Il entra dans celle-ci et se mit sur le lit.

Il regardait sa chambre dans le moindre élément pour garder cette image dans la tête.  
Le temps passait, il réfléchissait beaucoup. Sa décision était dure à prendre. Il bougeait dans son lit afin de trouver une solution. Cela était une dure étape et décision. Il soupira.

La fin de l'après midi fit presque proche, il était temps pour Mathieu de peindre la chambre du petit jeune homme habillé de rouge. Le présentateur alla chercher son matériel et alla dans la chambre du petit. En entrant, il lui dit :

**« -Re-salut petit.**

**-Rebonjour Mathieu... »**

La victime se tourna vers le grand. Il faisait toujours son regard de victime, sans s'en rendre compte.  
Le plus grand avait dans les mains des pots de peintures, des pinceaux, etc... Enfin tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Il sourit gentiment au plus petit. Il lui dit :

**« -Alors ? Tu as fais ton choix ?**

**-Je ne sais toujours pas qui choisir...**

**-Ah d'accord... »  
**  
Il était temps au jeune homme de quitter cette pièce qui lui était si familière. Il alla dans la pièce principale de cette maison : le salon.

Il y avait le Hippie et Maître Panda. Mais où pouvait bien être le criminel que nous connaissons tous ?

Nul ne le savait.  
Le Geek les rejoignit en soupirant. Le Hippie le regarda et dit :

**« -Ça va gros ?  
-Mouais... Bof...  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, gros ?  
-Ben c'est dur de choisir avec qui dormir, j'ai le choix entre le Patron, toi, Mathieu et Maître Panda. Dans la chambre de Mat' c'est qu'il n'y a pas assez de place, dans la chambre du Patron j'ai pas trop confiance, dans ta chambre, sans te vexer, ça pu un peu trop la fumée. Il me reste comme seule solution la chambre de Maître Panda... »**

Ce dernier réfléchit. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, non ?

**« -Je veux bien ! Fit l'animal noir et blanc.  
**

Cette réponse étonna le petit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de réponse envers lui.

**« -Sérieux ? Fit-il plein d'espoir **

**-Bien sûr ! Tu croyais que je plaisantais ?**

**-Ouais comme même... »**

Les deux eurent un fou rire et se sourient. **  
**

**« -Bon en attendant, je vais aller finir d'écrire ma nouvelle chanson pour l'Instant Panda !  
-Je peux venir avec toi ? Proposa le petit.  
-Si tu as envie petit ! Répondit le Panda. »**

Les deux amis allèrent dans la chambre de l'animal. Le Panda s'installa sur le lit et sourit au petit. L'animal prit sa feuille où il se trouvait les paroles de sa chanson. C'était son talent, son vrai !

Il prit son stylo et continua d'écrire en réfléchissant à de nouvelles paroles. Le plus petit des deux observait l'animal noir et blanc. Il rougissait. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et rit d'un air adorable.

**« -Hihihi ! T'es trop kawaii quand tu réfléchis ! »**

Le Panda rosit et le regarda. Il le remercia. Il reposa ses affaires et fit un câlin au Geek. Ce dernier rougit et le serra.  
Dix minutes après, l'animal se retira et dit.

**« -Je dois finir d'écrire ma chanson ! Il me reste deux vers !» **Dit-il en rigolant.

Il finit ses deux vers. Le Geek essaya de regarder la feuille mais Maître Panda la cachait.

**« -C'est une surprise ! Tu la verras demain ! ,**Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

**-D'accord ! »**

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent chacun dans les yeux. Il avait comme des cœurs dans les yeux du Geek. Il était amoureux du Panda. Pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'un simple frère, non non ! C'est bien plus pour lui.  
Il se rapprocha du Panda afin d'avoir le baiser. L'animal n'y fit pas attention et tourna la tête pour regarder sa feuille. À ce moment là, son ventre gargouilla. Il avait faim. Il dit au Geek.

**« -Je reviens, je vais chercher un truc à manger ! »** Dit-il en lui souriant.

Le Geek lui fit un petit « OK » et lui sourit. L'animal partit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il revient avec de quoi manger et boire également.  
Il posa tout son « bordel » sur le lit et s'assit aussi sur le lit en tailleur. Il regarda le Geek qui le regardait également. Ils rougirent tous les deux et rirent d'un air gêné. Il commencèrent à déguster leur « repas ».  
Après ce délicieux festin, le Panda jeta dans sa petite corbeille tous les éventuels papiers qu'il faudrait jeter. Il se réinstalla sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit et ronfla. Le Geek en profita pour s'allonger sur la bête et s'endormir en souriant.

La journée passa vite pour eux deux. Il fût 19h. Mathieu rentra dans la chambre et les remarqua. Ils dormaient comme deux petits anges. Il sourit et les réveilla doucement. Il leur dit calmement.

**« -C'est l'heure de manger les gars ! J'ai fais des pâtes bolognaises » **

Il sourit en disant cela. Les deux sourirent aussi et se levèrent. Ils allèrent avec les autres à table. Le présentateur les joigne et ils commencèrent à manger.  
19H15. 19H30. 20h. Toute la bande eût finit de manger. Ils se levèrent. Mathieu débarrassa la table et les joigne après.  
Le présentateur demanda.

**« -Qui veux une bière ? »**

Tout le monde accepta. Ils burent chacun leurs bières. Ils passèrent leur soirée devant la télévision.

Minuit passé, tout le monde alla se coucher. Tous sauf Maître Panda et le Geek. Ils étaient dans la chambre de l'animal. Le Geek mettait son petit coussin et son petit pyjama qu'il avait pris après que Mathieu lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il mit son petit pyjama. C'était un long t-shirt , il portait en dessous une culotte.  
Il s'installa dans le lit, se serrant contre l'animal. Il en rougit et rit. Il se blottit contre lui et demanda.

**« -Maître Panda ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »**

Le Panda réfléchit à la question. Malheureusement non, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et ça, le Geek le comprit. Ce dernier lui fit un câlin .  
Le Geek se mit sur le Panda et ronronna. Il rit et le sourit. Il avait comme des petites joues rouges de hamster. L'animal ricana et lui pinça les deux joues. Le petit frissonna et rit.  
Leurs visages étaient si proches.

L'animal dit.

**« -Je vais éteindre la grande lumière et laissait la lampe de chevet. »**

Il éteint la grande lumière et laissa la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet. Il se remit dans le lit et se réinstalla dans le lit. Le Geek se remit sur lui et rit.  
Le Panda prit le menton du petit et le rapprocha de lui. Il fondait devant les si beaux yeux du gamin. Il sourit et dit.

**« -Petit ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je crois que je t'aime. »**

L'animal embrassa la victime. Cette dernière fût surprise et ferma en suite les yeux. Ils continuèrent puis le Geek murmura un petit « moi aussi ».

Ils rajoutèrent leurs langues enchaînant leur baiser.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils finirent et furent épuisés. Le Geek s'allongea à côté du Panda et s'endormit. Ce fût autour de l'animal de s'endormir. Ils passèrent une douce nuit ensemble inoubliable.~

* * *

_FIIIIINNNNN !; 3333_

_J'espère que ma Fiction vous aura plu !:3 Laissez une petite review, please ! 3_


End file.
